


To Hell and Back

by SarahSecret666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSecret666/pseuds/SarahSecret666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot fight between Dean and Cas that reveals their true feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to post this three times and I swear tf to god if this doesn't work.  
> Also I've had this in my notes on my phone since like April 2015 and am just now posting it. Idk if I've posted it elsewhere or not but it doesn't matter that much to me.

"Why did you have to go to Crowley , Cas? Why not come to us? You chose a demon, Cas, a demon, over your own family," Dean snapped, looking around as if he was looking for another reason to be mad. "Because you were happy Dean, that's why!" Castiel responded, turning sharply and meeting the hunter's gaze.   
Dean turned around dangerously. "You think I was happy? What, that my best friend was gone, and my baby brother was tangoing in Hell with Michael and Lucifer? Are you crazy?" "I visited you many times in the last year Dean. You were happy. You had Lisa and Ben, you had a family. Last I checked, hunters didn't have families, at least not for very long. You were perfectly happy living your 'apple-pie' life Dean, I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you."  
He started to walk away, but Dean wasn't having any of that. He grabbed the front of his trench-coat. "You think I was happy, Cas?! What, you think I liked that my brother was in Hell, and that my best friend was gone?! What the hell man,". "I brought Sam back for you Dean! I'm sorry about his soul, I am. I just wanted to see you happy for once in your life. A hunter's life is one full of pain, yours as a Winchester only adds to it, Dean." He sighed, this wasn't how he wanted things to go.   
Dean grabbed his arm and jerked him back, aware of their close proximity. "Dean," Cas said, "I believe that heaven is a place where a person has all the things he would go to hell for. In your case, things you have gone to hell for. I'm sorry Dean. I just wanted to recreate your heaven for you. I'll take my leave now." Cas turned to walk away, only to once again, be stopped by Dean. "So you don't think I would go to hell for you, Cas?"


End file.
